Kiyome
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: Here's a new story idea, Nyaa !
1. Chapter 1

_**Possible DN & HP X-Over**_

Fem!Harry=Jayde Hikari Lawliet

L-x-Jayde Pairing

Jayde was abandoned by her parents Wammy's when her twin brother-Alexander Charlus Potter-was declared the CWL(Child-Who-Lived)

Jayde was named that when she was found on Wammy's doorstep with only her birthday written on the note that came with her

Jayde and L grew up together Wammy's House

Jayde is also a genius, and she is L's 'Partner'/Wife

Jayde and L got married when they were 16 & 17(Jayde=16 & L=17)

Jayde's alias's are Jayde, Simone Coil, Kiyome Ryuuzaki, Miru Ryuga, Kaitlynn Ross, Haruhi Shikitamari, Yukiko, and Shi.

Jayde has twelve cellphones(one for each alias, 1 for calling L, 1 for calling Watari, and 1 for Cake).

The Potters try to find & take her back when they realize/find out that Alexander is NOT the CWL, and Jayde IS


	2. Chapter 2

It was precisely eleven-thirty p.m. on Halloween night that two figures appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, in the middle of a street. Swiftly, the pair began to walk up towards the steps of, what they thought, an ordinary orphanage.

An irritated female voice came from one of the figures,_ "James!"_ It hissed, _"Hurry up! Leave the girl on the doorstep so that we can get back to Alexander!"_ The other figure, now identified as James, seemed to glare at the woman as he spoke. "Shut Up Lily!" He growled fiercely, "This is hard enough without your constant whining!" He set a small bundle of Emerald-Green blankets with Dark-Violet Pandas on the fabric. He kissed the sleeping child on her forehead and then walked away. If one was to look closely, you could just see the glittering tears threatening to fall. 

The moment after the couple disappeared, a middle-aged man opened the door and looked out. At first, the man saw nothing, but then he heard a small whimper by his feet. "Goodness gracious!" The man exclaimed as he bent down to pick the child up off of the concrete, "What are you doing out here, and what is your name?" He looked into the emerald eyes that sleepily looked up at him through vivid, blood-red curls. She looked to be no older than a year and a half, if even that! "I'm Jayde…My Mama and Papa left me here…" The girl said sadly, "Papa din't wan' me to go, but Mama made him…Mama's not very nice to me." The man smiled sadly at Jayde, wondering what kind of person would abandon such a smart child. "Well," He said softly, "My name is Quillish Wammy, but please call me Wammy. I run this orphanage. Let's go inside, and I'll find you a room…"

Wammy took Jayde inside and began walking up the stairs to the second floor. As they were about to pass the third door on the left-hand side from the stairway, Jayde suddenly shot her head up and said, "There!" "What is the matter Little One?" Wammy asked gently. "That room," Jayde said, "I wanna' sleep in there with the other person!" Wammy looked at her face and chuckled at the adorable pout on it. "Alright," Wammy said, "You can share a room with L. Now let's tuck you in, Hmm?" "Okay~!" Jayde said happily, Thank you !"

Quietly, Wammy opened the door and slipped inside. He was trying not to wake the other child up, but Jayde noticed that he was already awake. "Hiya," Jayde said, smiling brightly, "My name is Jayde! What's your name?" The boy looked startled for a moment after Jayde said that, but he quickly recovered. "My name is L." He said shyly, "It's nice to meet you Jayde…" Jayde wriggled out of Wammy's grasp before she rushed over to where L was sitting on his small toddler bed and crawled under the blankets. Wammy chuckled at the sight of L blushing as Jayde pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled up to him. "Night Night Mr. Wammy, L…" Jayde yawned, holding tight to L, and in an instant, she was sleeping like the dead.

As Wammy was heading towards the door, he spoke to L. "Go to sleep, L." He said, "You need it…" He exited the room and slowly closed the door before he began walking to his room.

**~Five Years Later~**

**~September 12, 1986~**

**~Jayde's P.O.V.~**

I was surrounded by boys that were older than me as they called me derogatory terms. "FREAK!" One of the boys said, punching me in the stomach. "BITCH!" Another one jeered, laughing. "You are such a weirdo, that it's no wonder your parents didn't want you! No one would want a dirty freak like you for a daughter!" I wanted to run away, back to the safety of the room I shared with my best friend, L, but I knew that that wasn't possible. There were too many boys for me to even think of escaping, so I just sat there on the concrete, crying my eyes out, surrounded by the cruel children.

I was beginning to think that no one cared about me, not even L, when I heard a sudden shout. "JAYDE!" L was shouting my name, rushing towards me, "Jayde! Are you hurt?!" L was looking me over for any injuries, and I desperately hoped that he wouldn't notice my dislocated shoulder and fractured ribs. Alas, to my everlasting bad luck, He noticed everything. "Jayde…" He growled lowly, "Close your eyes." I immediately did as I was told, and the next thing I heard was L attacking the boys who had harassed me. "Come on Jayde…" L sighed, "Let's get you back home…Wammy will know what to do, for sure…" He picked me up as gently as possible, and carried me back to the Orphanage bridal style.

**~At Wammy's House~**

"Wammy," L shouted as soon as we stepped foot inside the building, "Jayde was being hurt again…" To anyone else, L may have seemed uncaring, cold even, but I could tell that he was extremely worried about me, and wanted nothing more than to hunt my harassers down and murder them slowly and painfully. It was actually kind of sweet.

Wammy came down the stairs, took one look at me, and became murderous in an instant. As Wammy tended to my injuries, I could hear him mumbling something along the lines of…Well, let's just say it wasn't very child-appropriate… Once he was done, Wammy gave me a kiss on the forehead and sent L and I upstairs. "L," Wammy said in a stern voice, "Make sure that Jayde rests, okay?" L immediately nodded in agreement.

**~In Jayde & L's Bedroom~**

I was sitting in my bed, 'resting', and it was extremely boring! I thought of something that I could do, and a wicked smile stretched across my face. "Hey, L…" I said, "May I have my Laptop?" L smiled and brought it over to the bed almost immediately. "Thank you L." I said, and I logged into my account.

I managed to hack into the police's system and I looked at all of the unsolved cases they had. I looked through the case files and scoffed at how easy it was to solve them. "Hey, L," I said, "Take a look at these! The police must be idiots if they couldn't figure out that the victim was murdered by his wife!" L looked at the case I was talking about and nodded in agreement to my statement. "Yes," He murmured, "The police do seem to be rather inefficient, Jayde…" We looked at each other and almost identical smiled streched across both of our faces. "Shall we lend a hand to the poor people, L?" I asked, and I smiled even more when I heard his answer. "Why yes," He said, "Yes we should help them…"

With that, the Detectives L and Ai were born.


End file.
